board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Rate the Game - KCF + Ed edition
Rate the Game was previously done by a slew of users, but Ed Bellis rebooted the topic series. After so many topics, he lost interest and asked KCF0107 to take over, and KCF has run it ever since (Crash Team Racing being his first topic). Rules - Rating scale is 0.1 - 10, using 5 as an average, and you may use no more than one decimal place or I will round down. - Unless a specific version is stated or omitted, rate the best version that you have played for games that were released on multiple platforms or have multiple editions. - Only vote if you have played it enough to rate it (varies by game and use your discretion) - Retro-rating is allowed and encouraged. Rankings # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (9.628 / 57 votes) # Heroes of Might and Magic III (9.592 / 14 votes) # Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber (9.588 / 17 votes) # Xenoblade Chronicles (9.550 / 34 votes) # Rayman Origins (9.457 / 28 votes) # Resident Evil 4 (9.421 / 70 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (9.320 / 54 votes) # Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (9.305 / 37 votes) # Red Dead Redemption (9.217 / 35 votes) # System Shock 2 (9.209 / 11 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics (9.198 / 51 votes) # TimeSplitters 2 (9.193 / 29 votes) # Silent Hill 2 (9.192 / 38 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Trials & Tribulations (9.180 / 45 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Melee (9.175 / 80 votes) # StarCraft (9.162 / 51 votes) # Okami (9.156 / 46 votes) # Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (9.154 / 59 votes) # F-Zero GX (9.150 / 50 votes) # Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (9.150 / 46 votes) # Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal (9.150 / 14 votes) # Portal 2 (9.141 / 41 votes) # Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War / Squadron Leader (9.133 / 9 votes) # Super Metroid (9.131 / 69 votes) # Assassin’s Creed II (9.130 / 39 votes) # Project Gotham Racing 2 (9.125 / 4 votes) # Mass Effect 2 (9.117 / 40 votes) # Fire Emblem (GBA) (9.113 / 45 votes) # Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception (9.096 / 28 votes) # Super Mario World (9.072 / 54 votes) # Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (9.072 / 22 votes) # Deus Ex: Human Revolution (9.069 / 26 votes) # Spyro: Year of the Dragon (9.061 / 21 votes) # Civilization IV (9.057 / 35 votes) # Mother 3 (9.050 / 38 votes) # Mega Man X (9.030 / 72 votes) # Super Mario Galaxy (9.028 / 52 votes) # Dark Souls (9.025 / 32 votes) # Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (9.022 / 35 votes) # Planescape: Torment (9.004 / 21 votes) # The Longest Journey (9.000 / 6 votes) # Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (8.996 / 28 votes) # Metal Gear Solid (8.990 / 63 votes) # Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (8.980 / 10 votes) # Final Fantasy VI (8.979 / 48 votes) # Paper Mario (8.973 / 53 votes) # Chrono Trigger (8.959 / 59 votes) # Valkyria Chronicles (8.953 / 26 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (8.951 / 43 votes) # Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (8.940 / 5 votes) # Batman: Arkham Asylum (8.939 / 66 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask (8.936 / 58 votes) # Pikmin 2 (8.931 / 22 votes) # Perfect Dark (8.917 / 41 votes) # The Walking Dead: Season One (8.916 / 36 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (8.914 / 75 votes) # Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective (8.911 / 35 votes) # Half-Life 2 (8.910 / 46 votes) # Crash Team Racing (8.904 / 42 votes) # Rock ‘n Roll Racing (8.900 / 10 votes) # Sonic 3 & Knuckles (8.897 / 40 votes) # Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (8.884 / 13 votes) # Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance (8.879 / 34 votes) # Grim Fandango (8.868 / 22 votes) # BioShock (8.862 / 67 votes) # Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals (8.857 / 33 votes) # Rome: Total War (8.857 / 14 votes) # Demon's Souls (8.852 / 17 votes) # Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride (8.837 / 24 votes) # Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow (8.828 / 21 votes) # Tales of Vesperia (8.826 / 30 votes) # Mega Man 9 (8.826 / 26 votes) # MVP Baseball 2005 (8.823 / 17 votes) # Pokemon Gold / Silver / Crystal (8.822 / 67 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening (8.815 / 38 votes) # XCOM: Enemy Unknown (8.812 / 16 votes) # Quake III Arena (8.800 / 5 votes) # Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (8.782 / 40 votes) # Kid Icarus: Uprising (8.778 / 37 votes) # The Secret of Monkey Island (8.773 / 19 votes) # Left 4 Dead 2 (8.770 / 24 votes) # Hitman: Blood Money (8.770 / 10 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (8.766 / 45 votes) # Civilization V (8.766 / 27 votes) # Pokemon Red / Blue / Yellow (8.760 / 61 votes) # Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (8.754 / 24 votes) # Gitaroo Man (8.750 / 10 votes) # Deus Ex (8.747 / 21 votes) # Burnout Paradise (8.740 / 20 votes) # Ikaruga (8.735 / 17 votes) # Lost Kingdoms (8.733 / 12 votes) # Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (8.731 / 72 votes) # Journey (2012) (8.725 / 20 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 3 (8.706 / 90 votes) # Bastion (8.706 / 33 votes) # Final Fantasy IX (8.704 / 61 votes) # God of War II (8.696 / 31 votes) # Metroid Prime (8.686 / 79 votes) # Sleeping Dogs (8.684 / 25 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (8.667 / 48 votes) # Silent Hill (8.666 / 24 votes) # Baldur's Gate (8.666 / 3 votes) # WarioWare: Twisted! (8.665 / 20 votes) # Kirby Super Star / Fun Pak (8.662 / 24 votes) # Mega Man 3 (8.660 / 35 votes) # Batman: Arkham City (8.660 / 25 votes) # Spyro the Dragon (8.651 / 29 votes) # Snowboard Kids 2 (8.650 / 8 votes) # Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (8.643 / 60 votes) # Counter-Strike: Source (8.633 / 15 votes) # Star Fox 64 (8.627 / 48 votes) # Saints Row 2 (8.625 / 24 votes) # Serious Sam: The First Encounter (8.625 / 4 votes) # Portal (8.624 / 110 votes) # Mega Man 2 (8.600 / 81 votes) # Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (8.590 / 30 votes) # Radiant Historia (8.589 / 19 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time (8.584 / 53 votes) # Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising (8.584 / 25 votes) # NiGHTS Into Dreams (8.583 / 12 votes) # Jet Set/Grind Radio (8.580 / 15 votes) # Saints Row: The Third (8.577 / 31 votes) # SSX Tricky (8.570 / 17 votes) # Contra (8.563 / 22 votes) # Donkey Kong Country Returns (8.554 / 24 votes) # Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (8.550 / 20 votes) # NBA 2K12 (8.550 / 4 votes) # Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (8.549 / 51 votes) # Banjo-Kazooie (8.546 / 67 votes) # Henry Hatsworth in the Puzzling Adventure (8.542 / 7 votes) # BioShock Infinite (8.540 / 35 votes) # WWF No Mercy (8.535 / 20 votes) # Suikoden III (8.516 / 31 votes) # Blast Corps (8.500 / 10 votes) # The Darkness (8.500 / 6 votes) # Tales of Monkey Island (8.500 / 2 votes) # NHL Hitz 2002 (8.492 / 13 votes) # Spec Ops: The Line (8.485 / 21 votes) # Star Wars: Battlefront II (8.475 / 24 votes) # Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (8.468 / 32 votes) # Fire Emblem Awakening (8.460 / 38 votes) # Hotel Dusk: Room 215 (8.453 / 32 votes) # Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (8.451 / 41 votes) # Team Fortress 2 (8.448 / 41 votes) # Mario Tennis (N64) (8.447 / 36 votes) # Fate/Stay Night (8.444 / 34 votes) # Super Meat Boy (8.443 / 32 votes) # Advance Wars: Dual Strike (8.435 / 17 votes) # Golden Sun: The Lost Age (8.423 / 39 votes) # Max Payne (8.420 / 20 votes) # RollerCoaster Tycoon (8.413 / 37 votes) # The Binding of Isaac (8.413 / 23 votes) # Galaga (8.412 / 33 votes) # Sly 2: Band of Thieves (8.412 / 16 votes) # Grand Theft Auto III (8.407 / 40 votes) # inFAMOUS 2 (8.404 / 21 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (8.400 / 5 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (8.395 / 22 votes) # SoulCalibur (8.388 / 18 votes) # Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (8.383 / 18 votes) # Amnesia: The Dark Descent (8.383 / 6 votes) # Sonic Generations (8.382 / 35 votes) # Beyond Good & Evil (8.380 / 21 votes) # Skies of Arcadia (8.370 / 51 votes) # Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (8.362 / 16 votes) # Just Cause 2 (8.357 / 28 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (8.353 / 65 votes) # Rocket Knight Adventures (8.353 / 15 votes) # The World Ends With You (8.349 / 65 votes) # Shadow Complex (8.346 / 13 votes) # SoulCalibur II (8.340 / 45 votes) # Outland (8.338 / 18 votes) # Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (8.333 / 30 votes) # Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (8.333 / 12 votes) # Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne (8.328 / 7 votes) # Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (8.326 / 34 votes) # Lunar 2: Eternal Blue (8.323 / 17 votes) # NBA Jam (1993) (8.320 / 24 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (8.318 / 32 votes) # Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon (8.313 / 23 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (8.313 / 22 votes) # Lunar: The Silver Star (8.309 / 21 votes) # Mass Effect 3 (8.297 / 48 votes) # Super Mario 3D Land (8.290 / 30 votes) # Tales of the Abyss (8.286 / 38 votes) # Tecmo Super Bowl (8.278 / 19 votes) # Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (8.276 / 26 votes) # Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (8.266 / 33 votes) # Biker Mice From Mars (SNES) (8.260 / 5 votes) # Mortal Kombat (2011) (8.253 / 26 votes) # Viewtiful Joe (8.250 / 44 votes) # Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (8.250 / 14 votes) # Castle Crashers (8.243 / 16 votes) # VVVVVV (8.241 / 41 votes) # Shining Force (8.234 / 38 votes) # Final Fantasy VII (8.233 / 132 votes) # Twisted Metal: Black (8.227 / 18 votes) # Major League Baseball Featuring Ken Griffey Jr. (8.227 / 11 votes) # Final Fantasy V (8.217 / 45 votes) # Half-Minute Hero (8.210 / 10 votes) # Ever 17: The Out of Infinity (8.205 / 19 votes) # Resident Evil 2 (8.202 / 37 votes) # Super Smash Bros. (8.201 / 62 votes) # Metroid Fusion (8.200 / 59 votes) # World of Goo (8.200 / 25 votes) # Suikoden (8.200 / 24 votes) # Tekken 3 (8.200 / 19 votes) # NFL Blitz (1997) (8.200 / 16 votes) # Cave Story (8.195 / 20 votes) # Mario Party 3 (8.193 / 31 votes) # Diddy Kong Racing (8.191 / 46 votes) # Jet Force Gemini (8.190 / 21 votes) # Banjo-Tooie (8.183 / 36 votes) # Jade Empire (8.183 / 12 votes) # Sid Meier’s Pirates! (2004) (8.183 / 6 votes) # Diablo II (8.174 / 31 votes) # Peggle (8.170 / 17 votes) # Braid (8.164 / 50 votes) # Elite Beat Agents (8.164 / 28 votes) # Crystalis (8.160 / 20 votes) # Advance Wars (8.145 / 37 votes) # Wario’s Woods (8.144 / 9 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (8.138 / 63 votes) # Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong’s Double Trouble (8.136 / 19 votes) # Illusion of Gaia (8.134 / 23 votes) # Gran Turismo 5 (8.133 / 15 votes) # Katamari Damacy (8.132 / 53 votes) # Dark Cloud (8.131 / 22 votes) # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater (8.127 / 22 votes) # Advance Wars: Days of Ruin / Dark Conflict (8.127 / 18 votes) # LittleBigPlanet 2 (8.125 / 12 votes) # Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (8.124 / 50 votes) # God Hand (8.120 / 24 votes) # Half-Life (8.119 / 42 votes) # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (8.118 / 54 votes) # Deadly Premonition (8.116 / 6 votes) # Monster Rancher 2 (8.116 / 6 votes) # Super Castlevania IV (8.112 / 24 votes) # James Bond 007: Nightfire (8.107 / 14 votes) # Donkey Kong Country (8.102 / 47 votes) # Plants vs. Zombies (8.100 / 35 votes) # The Unfinished Swan (8.100 / 5 votes) # Mega Man 5 (8.095 / 22 votes) # Conker’s Bad Fur Day (8.090 / 20 votes) # WarioWare: Touched! (8.090 / 11 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (8.088 / 35 votes) # Mega Man Legends / 64 (8.088 / 17 votes) # Dishonored (8.086 / 22 votes) # Fallout: New Vegas (8.083 / 24 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (8.077 / 111 votes) # Super Mario Bros. (8.075 / 114 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8.068 / 64 votes) # Resident Evil: Revelations (8.066 / 6 votes) # Alan Wake (8.062 / 16 votes) # Left 4 Dead (8.060 / 35 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (8.055 / 59 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All (8.043 / 41 votes) # Zombies Ate My Neighbors (8.043 / 16 votes) # Borderlands (8.041 / 43 votes) # Mega Man 4 (8.038 / 26 votes) # Dead Space (8.034 / 23 votes) # Robot Unicorn Attack (8.030 / 23 votes) # Harvest Moon 64 (8.023 / 17 votes) # Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (8.021 / 23 votes) # Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (8.018 / 58 votes) # Mario Kart 64 (8.007 / 42 votes) # Pikmin (8.006 / 33 votes) # Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (8.000 / 1 vote) # FIFA 10 (7.994 / 17 votes) # Dragon Age: Origins (7.992 / 52 votes) # River City Ransom (7.992 / 27 votes) # Tomba! / Tombi! (7.990 / 11 votes) # Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (7.986 / 22 votes) # Wolfenstein 3D (7.985 / 14 votes) # Mass Effect (7.983 / 48 votes) # Power Stone 2 (7.983 / 12 votes) # Trauma Center: Under the Knife (7.981 / 16 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (7.980 / 25 votes) # F-Zero X (7.970 / 20 votes) # Devil May Cry (7.968 / 38 votes) # Medal of Honor: Frontline (7.966 / 9 votes) # Psychonauts (7.965 / 26 votes) # Castlevania (NES) (7.963 / 22 votes) # Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (7.961 / 18 votes) # Monster Hunter Tri / 3 Ultimate (7.961 / 13 votes) # Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (7.957 / 7 votes) # Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay (7.950 / 4 votes) # Street Fighter II (7.948 / 37 votes) # Gears of War 2 (7.937 / 8 votes) # Goldeneye 007 (N64) (7.934 / 81 votes) # Kirby's Epic Yarn (7.929 / 27 votes) # Bomberman Hero (7.925 / 8 votes) # Trials HD (7.925 / 4 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Brawl (7.914 / 123 votes) # Blades of Steel (7.909 / 11 votes) # Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean (7.905 / 20 votes) # Shadow of the Colossus (7.901 / 82 votes) # Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords (7.900 / 12 votes) # Killer7 (7.895 / 20 votes) # Need for Speed Underground (7.892 / 14 votes) # Animal Crossing (7.891 / 37 votes) # Mario Golf (N64) (7.883 / 18 votes) # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (7.878 / 61 votes) # Parasite Eve (7.875 / 20 votes) # The Legend of Zelda (7.868 / 73 votes) # Pokemon Ruby / Sapphire / Emerald (7.855 / 52 votes) # Pokemon Diamond / Pearl / Platinum (7.842 / 35 votes) # Virtua Fighter 5 (7.833 / 15 votes) # God of War (7.830 / 36 votes) # Street Fighter IV (7.812 / 32 votes) # Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (7.812 / 16 votes) # Professor Layton and the Curious Village (7.806 / 45 votes) # Pokemon Puzzle League (7.804 / 23 votes) # Cool Spot (7.800 / 17 votes) # Mario Party 2 (7.797 / 47 votes) # Sonic Adventure 2 (7.792 / 57 votes) # Resident Evil Code: Veronica (7.788 / 9 votes) # Xenogears (7.787 / 31 votes) # Persona 4 Arena (7.785 / 14 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (7.784 / 33 votes) # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (7.782 / 28 votes) # Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (7.775 / 4 votes) # Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (7.772 / 11 votes) # Contra III: The Alien Wars (7.763 / 19 votes) # Stacking (7.750 / 8 votes) # Star Ocean: Second Story / Evolution (7.738 / 18 votes) # Catherine (7.731 / 22 votes) # Mario vs. Donkey Kong (7.727 / 11 votes) # Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (7.727 / 11 votes) # Tetris (7.715 / 72 votes) # Custom Robo (GC) (7.709 / 11 votes) # The Lost Vikings (7.708 / 12 votes) # Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (7.700 / 42 votes) # Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (7.700 / 5 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) (7.697 / 40 votes) # Doom (7.692 / 28 votes) # Bully (7.692 / 27 votes) # Halo 3 (7.690 / 22 votes) # StarCraft II (7.680 / 20 votes) # No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (7.678 / 19 votes) # New Super Mario Bros. Wii (7.672 / 22 votes) # Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (7.667 / 31 votes) # Shadows of the Damned (7.666 / 6 votes) # I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream (7.666 / 6 votes) # Disney's Aladdin (Genesis) (7.664 / 14 votes) # Star Fox: Assault (7.657 / 21 votes) # Secret of Mana (7.656 / 23 votes) # Beetle Adventure Racing (7.650 / 10 votes) # Heavy Rain (7.640 / 37 votes) # Far Cry 2 (7.640 / 5 votes) # Bubble Bobble (7.639 / 51 votes) # EarthBound (7.637 / 64 votes) # Bayonetta (7.634 / 43 votes) # NFL Street 2 (7.628 / 7 votes) # Recettear: An Item Shop’s Tale (7.626 / 26 votes) # Darkwing Duck (NES) (7.618 / 11 votes) # Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II (7.608 / 12 votes) # Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies (7.605 / 19 votes) # GoldenEye 007 (Wii) / Reloaded (7.600 / 5 votes) # Opoona (7.600 / 3 votes) # Gauntlet Legends (7.595 / 21 votes) # Darksiders (7.594 / 17 votes) # Plok (7.591 / 12 votes) # Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts (7.591 / 12 votes) # Gun (7.588 / 9 votes) # Dark Cloud 2 / Chronicle (7.587 / 16 votes) # Fallout 3 (7.586 / 44 votes) # World of Warcraft (7.578 / 60 votes) # Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (7.570 / 50 votes) # Mirror’s Edge (7.570 / 17 votes) # Space Station Silicon Valley (7.566 / 15 votes) # Chex Quest (7.557 / 7 votes) # Worms (7.553 / 13 votes) # Viewtiful Joe 2 (7.550 / 12 votes) # Nier (7.545 / 24 votes) # Shadow Hearts (7.545 / 22 votes) # Final Fantasy IV (7.544 / 54 votes) # Prince of Persia (2008) (7.543 / 16 votes) # Halo: Combat Evolved (7.536 / 74 votes) # Enslaved: Odyssey to the West (7.536 / 19 votes) # Vanquish (7.526 / 19 votes) # Eternal Sonata (7.525 / 8 votes) # Disney's Aladdin (SNES) (7.520 / 15 votes) # Pokemon Trading Card Game (7.510 / 39 votes) # Assassin's Creed: Revelations (7.509 / 11 votes) # The Simpsons Arcade Game (7.506 / 29 votes) # Mario Kart Wii (7.502 / 40 votes) # SimCity (1989) (7.500 / 14 votes) # Skullgirls (7.500 / 9 votes) # Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (7.500 / 6 votes) # Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (7.496 / 28 votes) # Tales of Symphonia (7.479 / 78 votes) # Gears of War (7.478 / 14 votes) # Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth (7.458 / 36 votes) # MadWorld (7.458 / 17 votes) # Digimon World (7.430 / 10 votes) # The Sims (7.428 / 28 votes) # Kingdom Hearts (7.426 / 68 votes) # Kingdom Hearts II (7.423 / 47 votes) # Dino Crisis (7.422 / 9 votes) # Halo 4 (7.421 / 14 votes) # Uniracers / Unirally (7.416 / 12 votes) # Ninja Gaiden / Sigma (Xbox/PS3) (7.412 / 8 votes) # Legend of Mana (7.405 / 19 votes) # Ico (7.400 / 24 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 2 (7.389 / 58 votes) # The Oregon Trail (7.380 / 66 votes) # Ratchet & Clank (7.375 / 20 votes) # Umineko (7.368 / 19 votes) # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (7.351 / 43 votes) # Torchlight (7.347 / 19 votes) # inFAMOUS (7.346 / 39 votes) # Minecraft (7.345 / 24 votes) # Age of Empires III (7.344 / 9 votes) # Sonic CD (7.337 / 24 votes) # 1080 Snowboarding (7.327 / 11 votes) # Prince of Persia: Warrior Within (7.321 / 14 votes) # BioShock 2 (7.310 / 19 votes) # Diablo (7.300 / 15 votes) # Maniac Mansion (7.300 / 2 votes) # Star Fox / Starwing (7.293 / 16 votes) # Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (7.285 / 7 votes) # Secret of Evermore (7.281 / 16 votes) # LittleBigPlanet (7.278 / 37 votes) # The Witcher (7.277 / 9 votes) # Wild Arms 3 (7.272 / 11 votes) # Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (7.266 / 39 votes) # No More Heroes (7.258 / 34 votes) # WarioWare: Smooth Moves (7.250 / 8 votes) # The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (7.250 / 2 votes) # Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (7.236 / 11 votes) # Resistance: Fall of Man (7.233 / 15 votes) # Super Mario Kart (7.232 / 37 votes) # Super Paper Mario (7.226 / 30 votes) # Vectorman (7.223 / 17 votes) # Audiosurf (7.222 / 31 votes) # Rhythm Thief & the Emperor's Treasure (7.220 / 5 votes) # Super Mario Sunshine (7.218 / 38 votes) # To the Moon (7.210 / 10 votes) # Dig Dug (7.208 / 23 votes) # Chrono Cross (7.192 / 64 votes) # Crysis (7.187 / 8 votes) # Driver (7.187 / 8 votes) # Turok: Dinosaur Hunter (7.172 / 11 votes) # ToeJam & Earl (7.166 / 21 votes) # Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (7.166 / 6 votes) # X-Men: The Arcade Game (7.153 / 26 votes) # Breath of Fire III (7.150 / 14 votes) # Rez (7.150 / 12 votes) # L.A Noire (7.145 / 20 votes) # Brave Fencer Musashi (7.142 / 14 votes) # Kirby Air Ride (7.121 / 38 votes) # Crazy Taxi (7.120 / 25 votes) # Q*bert (7.105 / 19 votes) # Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Bose (7.100 / 10 votes) # Forza Motorsport (7.100 / 3 votes) # Bomberman 64 (7.090 / 21 votes) # Call of Duty: Black Ops II (7.083 / 12 votes) # Crash Bandicoot (7.075 / 28 votes) # Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? (1996) (7.075 / 8 votes) # Halo 2 (7.073 / 46 votes) # League of Legends (7.073 / 34 votes) # Alpha Protocol (7.071 / 7 votes) # Ms. Pac-Man (7.059 / 32 votes) # Chester (7.050 / 16 votes) # Dead or Alive 5 (7.038 / 13 votes) # Pokemon Snap (7.037 / 99 votes) # Dead Rising (7.031 / 16 votes) # Resident Evil 5 (7.026 / 34 votes) # 2010 FIFA World Cup South Africa (7.025 / 8 votes) # Final Fantasy XIII (7.016 / 37 votes) # Final Fight (7.000 / 18 votes) # Mercury Hg (7.000 / 3 votes) # Daikatana (7.000 / 1 vote) # Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness (6.992 / 14 votes) # Hexic HD (6.976 / 13 votes) # Time Crisis (6.975 / 8 votes) # SoulCalibur IV (6.969 / 26 votes) # Super Smash TV (6.966 / 15 votes) # Luigi’s Mansion (6.950 / 34 votes) # Pilotwings Resort (6.950 / 6 votes) # Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game (6.945 / 20 votes) # Aquaria (6.944 / 9 votes) # Fuzion Frenzy (6.941 / 12 votes) # Donkey Kong 64 (6.940 / 35 votes) # Golden Sun (6.915 / 52 votes) # Lost Odyssey (6.914 / 27 votes) # Dragon Age II (6.875 / 16 votes) # Afro Samurai (6.875 / 4 votes) # Grand Theft Auto IV (6.862 / 32 votes) # Resident Evil 6 (6.856 / 16 votes) # Limbo (6.842 / 14 votes) # Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (6.833 / 30 votes) # Final Fantasy VIII (6.825 / 80 votes) # ModNation Racers (6.800 / 10 votes) # Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days (6.795 / 21 votes) # Crash Bash (6.792 / 25 votes) # Madden 11 (6.776 / 13 votes) # Sonic Adventure (6.773 / 38 votes) # Assassin's Creed (6.764 / 42 votes) # The Legend of Dragoon (6.761 / 26 votes) # Dante's Inferno (6.760 / 10 votes) # Guild Wars (6.750 / 10 votes) # Rage (6.750 / 8 votes) # Killzone (6.750 / 2 votes) # Guilty Gear Isuka (6.750 / 2 votes) # Pokemon Stadium (6.741 / 34 votes) # Earthworm Jim (6.740 / 22 votes) # Gladius (6.733 / 6 votes) # Flower (6.714 / 21 votes) # Zone of the Enders (6.714 / 14 votes) # Sonic R (6.712 / 16 votes) # XIII (6.709 / 11 votes) # The Last Story (6.708 / 12 votes) # Dissidia: Final Fantasy (6.680 / 20 votes) # Final Fantasy XII (6.677 / 49 votes) # Dr. Mario (6.666 / 21 votes) # Tomb Raider (1996) (6.666 / 15 votes) # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (SNES) (6.666 / 6 votes) # Kirby's Dream Land (6.653 / 28 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (6.650 / 21 votes) # Zero Wing (6.647 / 17 votes) # New Super Mario Bros. (6.639 / 48 votes) # Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (6.636 / 22 votes) # Comix Zone (6.634 / 26 votes) # Call of Duty: Black Ops (6.630 / 13 votes) # Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (6.600 / 34 votes) # Shenmue (6.600 / 5 votes) # Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (6.596 / 29 votes) # Balloon Fight (6.588 / 17 votes) # Mortal Kombat II (6.585 / 55 votes) # Indigo Prophecy / Fahrenheit (6.584 / 13 votes) # Pac-Man (6.579 / 81 votes) # Donkey Kong (1981) (6.551 / 29 votes) # Galaxian (6.541 / 12 votes) # Mario Party (6.540 / 30 votes) # PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (6.540 / 20 votes) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (6.516 / 25 votes) # Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (6.515 / 19 votes) # Centipede (1981) (6.514 / 14 votes) # Wave Race 64 (6.500 / 19 votes) # Golden Axe (6.488 / 18 votes) # I Wanna Be the Guy (6.480 / 20 votes) # Dragon Warrior (6.477 / 22 votes) # Hexagon (6.471 / 14 votes) # Yoshi’s Island DS (6.447 / 23 votes) # Defender (6.433 / 9 votes) # Tales of Legendia (6.414 / 14 votes) # UmJammer Lammy (6.400 / 5 votes) # Frogger (6.385 / 28 votes) # Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (6.372 / 40 votes) # Doom 3 (6.357 / 14 votes) # Asteroids (6.354 / 24 votes) # Sonic Heroes (6.339 / 38 votes) # Mario Kart: Super Circuit (6.336 / 33 votes) # Mega Man (6.332 / 46 votes) # Fable (6.323 / 30 votes) # Star Fox Adventures (6.308 / 25 votes) # Super Mario Land (6.307 / 42 votes) # Final Fantasy (6.290 / 41 votes) # Space Channel 5 (6.275 / 8 votes) # Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles (6.269 / 26 votes) # Final Fantasy XI (6.220 / 10 votes) # Diablo III (6.215 / 19 votes) # F-Zero (6.202 / 35 votes) # Double Dragon (NES) (6.188 / 18 votes) # Blue Dragon (6.166 / 9 votes) # Duck Hunt (6.147 / 46 votes) # Mario Party Advance (6.125 / 4 votes) # Brutal Legend (6.100 / 14 votes) # Cruis’n USA (6.083 / 18 votes) # Saints Row (6.083 / 12 votes) # Fortune Street (6.055 / 9 votes) # Poker Night at the Inventory (6.035 / 14 votes) # Metroid (6.031 / 32 votes) # Bejewled (6.018 / 22 votes) # Costume Quest (6.009 / 11 votes) # Quantum Conundrum (6.000 / 1 vote) # Luminous Arc (5.966 / 15 votes) # Pokemon Colosseum (5.955 / 18 votes) # Lego Island (5.954 / 11 votes) # Wii Sports (5.947 / 84 votes) # Space Invaders (5.930 / 36 votes) # Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (5.923 / 13 votes) # Myst (5.922 / 22 votes) # Manhunt (5.893 / 15 votes) # Paperboy (5.859 / 37 votes) # Duke Nukem Forever (5.858 / 17 votes) # Star Wars: The Old Republic (5.833 / 6 votes) # Angry Birds (5.783 / 48 votes) # Sonic Unleashed (5.778 / 37 votes) # Okamiden (5.750 / 2 votes) # Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (5.725 / 16 votes) # Battletoads (5.707 / 28 votes) # 3D Dot Game Heroes (5.642 / 7 votes) # NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (5.600 / 7 votes) # Glover (5.589 / 19 votes) # Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie (5.571 / 7 votes) # PaRappa the Rapper (5.561 / 13 votes) # Yoshi's Story (5.554 / 37 votes) # Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! (5.500 / 15 votes) # Yo! Noid (5.500 / 9 votes) # Quest 64 (5.451 / 31 votes) # Rogue Galaxy (5.445 / 22 votes) # Grabbed by the Ghoulies (5.437 / 8 votes) # Kid Icarus (5.418 / 50 votes) # Star Fox Command (5.400 / 14 votes) # Spore (2008) (5.346 / 15 votes) # Excitebike (5.317 / 28 votes) # Donkey Konga (5.281 / 16 votes) # Enter the Matrix (5.260 / 20 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (5.252 / 69 votes) # Scribblenauts (5.194 / 56 votes) # Gex (5.166 / 6 votes) # Final Fantasy II (5.120 / 34 votes) # And Yet It Moves (5.100 / 12 votes) # Ghosts'n Goblins (5.090 / 11 votes) # Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (5.060 / 25 votes) # Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (5.057 / 7 votes) # Shadow the Hedgehog (5.027 / 33 votes) # Heavenly Sword (5.000 / 5 votes) # Mario Party 7 (4.883 / 6 votes) # Zelda: Wand of Gamelon (4.850 / 6 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES) (4.727 / 36 votes) # Pong (4.711 / 43 votes) # Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (4.680 / 25 votes) # Yoshi (4.650 / 10 votes) # Clu Clu Land (4.642 / 7 votes) # Sonic 3D (4.550 / 20 votes) # Mission: Impossible (N64/PS) (4.550 / 10 votes) # Castlevania (N64) (4.507 / 13 votes) # RuneScape (4.488 / 27 votes) # Unreal Tournament 3 (4.375 / 4 votes) # Ice Climber (4.352 / 25 votes) # South Park: Chef's Luv Shack (4.333 / 6 votes) # QWOP (4.302 / 40 votes) # Dead Island (4.230 / 13 votes) # Devil May Cry 2 (4.214 / 27 votes) # Altered Beast (1988) (4.184 / 19 votes) # Red Steel (4.171 / 14 votes) # Sonic and the Black Knight (4.171 / 7 votes) # Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (4.140 / 15 votes) # Spyro: A Hero's Tail (4.083 / 6 votes) # Metroid: Other M (4.070 / 41 votes) # South Park (4.036 / 19 votes) # Top Gun (1987) (3.818 / 11 votes) # Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand (3.750 / 2 votes) # Perfect Dark Zero (3.657 / 14 votes) # Dragon’s Lair (original) (3.528 / 7 votes) # Friday the 13th (NES) (3.391 / 12 votes) # Mario is Missing! (3.189 / 19 votes) # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants (2.900 / 10 votes) # Elf Bowling (2.800 / 15 votes) # Flappy Bird (2.700 / 41 votes) # Hey You, Pikachu! (2.557 / 21 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (2.312 / 24 votes) # FarmVille (2.135 / 53 votes) # Shaq Fu (2.107 / 27 votes) # Lunar: Dragon Song (2.025 / 8 votes) # Candy Crush Saga (1.784 / 25 votes) # Custer’s Revenge (1.400 / 13 votes) # Wii Music (1.327 / 11 votes) # Bible Adventures (1.183 / 6 votes) # Bomberman: Act Zero (1.177 / 9 votes) # Plumbers Don't Wear Ties (1.118 / 37 votes) # Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (NES) (0.957 / 7 votes) # The Guy Game (0.900 / 11 votes) # Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing (0.895 / 21 votes) # Superman 64 (0.783 / 31 votes) # E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial (0.657 / 14 votes) # Action 52 (0.592 / 14 votes)